The Epilogue That Never Happened
by KayliLynzee118
Summary: "I knew I was jealous the second that girl hugged Leo. I mean I shouldn't be. It's not like Leo is my boyfriend. I hadn't kissed him since he saved me and I never made it clear that he was mine in anyway. But I knew that I had deep feelings for him that I couldn't push away. He is my hero." One-shot that could turn into a story. Not the best summary. Sorry. Please Read and Review!
1. Back To Camp

_Hey my great people! Oh my gods I finished Blood of Olympus and I balled my eyes out. I loved the book but it was missing the Epilogue. Rick said that he doesn't like epilogues but we didn't have that wrap up like we did in Last Olympians. Well, here is my interpretation of what I think would happen. This isn't the whole thing, if you guys want more you're gonna have to review so I know that people are actually reading. If I continue it's gonna be about Calypso adjusting to Camp Halfblood and telling Leo about her feelings for him._

_I am going to do a HalfBlood High story! I need ideas for a main character! I need a name and a description! Must be a girl! Thanx guys! If you are the person I pick then I will mention you!_

_Please Review!_

_All rights go to Rick Riordan and the Greeks for coming up with the gods! Thank you!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

"Leo?" I said kinda loudly over the flapping of Festus' wings. I looked behind me at the boy with the pointy ears and huge smile. This is the first time I got to sit in front of Leo on Festus. It's a lot of fun feeling like the only thing in front of you is the head of a dragon. It feels like you are flying. Plus Leo's hands wrapped around my waist was a bonus…

"At your service, ma'am." Leo said fakely stiff, letting go of my waist with one hand and saluting before wrapping his arm around my waist again. I rolled my eyes at him, trying to fight the smile.

"Why aren't we going to see your friends? It's been weeks and they all think you're dead." I said loud but quieter than before. It was hard to tell in the darkness but I think Leo's eyes flashed in guilt.

"Well, uh, do you want to go to camp?"

"Ya! I haven't been to Camp Halfblood! It sounds amazing!"

"Then let's go! You heard the lady Festus! Change course!"

Leo's voice was happy and excited but he seemed hesitant. Why wouldn't he wanna go see his friends? I stared back at him for a minute. He just grinned nervously at me.

The dragon turned sharply right and I slipped sideways but Leo's hold was strong. It was weird how strong Leo was for how skinny he was. I mean since the last time I saw him he had gotten taller and a little bit more muscle, making him more gangly than scrawny, but he still was very skinny. But he is a few inches taller than me.

I leaned back against him, half conscious of my actions. When I nestled my head in the crook of his neck he stiffened slightly but I was too tired to notice. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

TETNH TETNH

"Wake up, Sunshine." Leo's voice said in my ear. I was still so tired that I didn't mind the horrendous nickname. I opened my eyes. It was still so dark out that the light didn't burn my eyes. I felt movement and suddenly no when was behind me and I almost fell back. I caught myself just in time.

I looked down at Leo. He was smirking. I glared slightly at him. He held his arms like he wanted a hug. I grabbed his hands and he helped me down. I squinted and looked around.

We were at the top of some kind of hill. There was a very tall pine tree with a glowing yellow blanket and dragon on the other side of the hill. I looked at Leo, confusion on my face, with tired eyes. I slumped slightly into him, still very drowsy.

"Where are we?" I yawned as Leo wrapped an arm around my waist. Leo laughed a little loudly for my tired ears. I flinched slightly.

"Sorry. I think you will understand where we are when you see this."

Leo pointed and I looked down, only seeing bright lights with my blurry eyes. When my eyes focused I saw huge cabins, bright lamps that glowed without fire (still didn't understand 'electricity' as Leo called it), a tall rock with colorful little rocks on it with lava running down the side, a huge house, and strawberry fields. Camp Halfblood.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Better take it all in because they are coming." Leo laughed. I looked down the hill to see a bunch of people running up the hill with confused, tired faces but still holding weapons all the same. I slipped out of Leo's grasp and jumped behind. Leo just laughed louder.

"Who's there? Tell me your name."

The girl's voice was compelling but it wasn't very strong probably because of how tired she was. I could barely see anyone's face in the darkness.

"Aw come on Beauty Queen! Who else has a giant bronze dragon named Happy?" Leo laughed.

"Leo?" the girl whispered. She ran up the hill and I finally got a good look at her. She had tan skin, choppy brown hair, and different colored eyes. She was very beautiful. She wore a tank top and plaid pajama pants which I still didn't understand. Why don't girls wear nightgowns to bed anymore? "Oh my gods! Leo! You're alive!"

The girl threw her arms around Leo and kissed his cheek. My heart twisted and I stepped back until I hit Festus. His head came down and I pet his bronze metal which I knew he liked.

I knew I was jealous the second that girl hugged Leo. I mean I shouldn't be. It's not like Leo is my boyfriend. I hadn't kissed him since he saved me and I never made it clear that he was mine in anyway. But I knew that I had deep feelings for him that I couldn't push away. He is my hero.

Then the girl stepped back and slapped him. Her eyes were angry but so much happiness was overwhelming them.

"Leo Valdez! I can't believe you sacrificed yourself like that without telling us! You are so incredulously stupid!"

Leo put a hand to his cheek but still laughed. I could hear the happiness in his laugh. It made my heart skip even though the happiness wasn't directed at me. I guess if he was happy, I would be happy.

Then so many people surrounded Leo it was unbelievable. Teenagers of all kinds gave him hugs and highfives. After five minutes of this, my tiredness took over and I sat down, leaning on the already laying down dragon. He put his big metal head in my lap but it felt like nothing.

"Happy the Dragon? Who thought of that?" I laughed. Festus made some clicking noises that I didn't understand. "You know, I bet it was Leo."

"Yep. He expected us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon." a voice said above me.

I looked up to see a boy with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Even from down on the ground I could tell he was extremely tall. He extended his hand to me and Festus took his head out of my lap so I could stand.

"I'm Jason Grace. And you are?" Jason asked.

"I'm Calypso. Leo's, uh, friend." I winced. Friend? Wow.

"Oh yeah! Calypso! He actually found you!" Jason said excitedly. Wait! What? He told his friends that he wanted to find me? My heart skipped a beat. I looked over at Leo and his eyes locked with mine. His happy look went to scared and worried. He looked at Jason and then at me.

"Okay! Okay! Guys it's 2 am! I'm tired!" Leo shouted over the voices. Everybody seemed a little sad and they sulked down the hill.

"Aren't you coming Leo?" the girl with choppy hair asked.

"I'll be with you guy in a minute." he said said. The girl tried to protest but Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hill.

Leo turned and smiled at me. I smiled slightly back.

"So what do you think of my friends?"

"I only met one." I muttered. Leo's eyes darkened.

"What did you think of Jason?" Leo asked, his voice held a hint of anger. I stared at Leo for a minute trying to figure out why he was angry. I flinched back when I realized why he was mad. Happiness flooded through my veins when I realized that he was jealous.

Thinking that he was jealous gave me a surge of confidence. I stepped forward and intertwined my fingers with his. His hands were so warm probably because of the fire that was in his veins. I smiled up at him.

"He was… nice." I laughed. Leo looked confused. I smiled at him and got on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. His tan skin darkened but he didn't look away from me. "I'm still tired Flame Boy."

"Well, follow me Sunshine." he chuckled. I punched him in the arm with my free hand.

"_Don't _call me Sunshine." I growled. He laughed and led me down the hill.

_Review if you want more! ;)_


	2. Nico's Sexuality

_Hey guys! There is lots of dialogue in this one. So sorry if you don't like dialogue and your welcome if you do. I love writing about Calypso and Leo and really hope you guys like my story._

_I have heard about the controversy on Caleo. I'm sorry but who could not like them?! I mean the part in BoO where Leo said that Calypso is his priority it made me so happy. Everyone was saying it was selfish but if you think about it his friends had people to comfort them about Leo and Calypso has been stuck on Ogygia for three thousand frickin years! Well that is my rant how about yours?_

_I don't own anything except the plot and even that Rick Riordan kind of owns..._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 2

"Rise and shine!" an unfamiliar voice interrupted my sleep. Suddenly the light on my eyelids got a lot brighter. I groaned. "The sun is out! It's going to be a great day!"

"Leave me alone!" I grumbled and covered my head.

"Nope! You gotta get up!" a slightly familiar voice said. The person pulled the pillow off my head. I squinted, my vision focusing. The girl standing above me was the girl with choppy hair. My heart sunk. I still wasn't clear on the whole Leo and her situation.

"Well good morning Sunshine!" the unfamiliar voice said behind me. I turned to see a blonde, shaggy haired boy with green eyes. His face was dotted with freckles like mine and he wore an orange t-shirt and shorts.

"Please don't call me Sunshine. I hate that."

"Leo said you liked it." the girl with choppy hair shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you believed him?"

"Oh. Yep that was my mistake. I'm Piper by the way." 'Piper' smiled. I smiled warily back.

"Calypso."

"Oh I know." Piper smiled mischievously. I looked at her questionably. She laughed.

"Well I'm Will Solace if anyone cares." the blonde said behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"Of course we care, Will. Nico especially."

"Shut it, Mclean."

I watched the banter between Will and Piper. For some reason it reminded me of Leo. Well actually, everything reminded me of Leo.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but where is Leo?"

"Uh, probably eating lunch with Jason."

"_Lunch?!_" I gasped. Oh no. I have never slept until _lunch_. I always wake up really early. Piper and Will laughed.

"Let me find you some clothes so that you can go eat."

*Time Skip*

I don't know how but Piper got me to wear a dress. I haven't worn a dress in so long but it kind of felt nice. It wasn't like my Greek dresses though. It was a short white dress with a bunch of pink flowers all over it. It reminded me of how much I miss gardening.

I walked with Piper to the dining pavillion. I felt very uncomfortable and shy around her. She was very pretty and nice, it made me feel insecure. She talked happily to Will. I stood off to the side. I looked around at the huge camp. I looked at the Big House, as Leo called it, where I slept last night.

I was knocked out my thoughts, literally. I would have fallen if it wasn't for the warm hand that caught me. I looked up and glared at a smirking Leo.

"Watch where you are going, Valdez!" I hissed. Leo glared playfully back at me.

"Hey! You were looking _behind _you! Ever think that maybe I'm the victim here?"

"You weren't the one that almost got knocked over! I am a lot smaller than you, Flame Boy."

"I can't control how tiny you are, Sunshine."

"Don't call me Sunshine!"

"You called me Flame Boy!"

"You better feel lucky. Sometimes I have other names on my mind." I grumbled. Leo raised an amused eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"It's improper to say in public." I mumbled. Leo laughed and I glared again. I started walking away. "You make me so mad sometimes!"

"Awe, you know you love me!" Leo called after me. I froze. My heart skipped and my face heated up. _Oh gods I hope he was joking…_

"Things just got real." Will muttered from behind me.

"Shut it." Piper whispered. I wanted to know what Leo was doing but I just started walking again. Leo caught up to me and grabbed my arm. He looked down at me and his eyebrows bunched together.

"You okay?" he asked. His skin was slightly darker than normal and it made me feel a little better about myself.

"Y-ya. I'm just hungry."

"Well then allow me to guide you m'lady." Leo said in an odd accent. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just held out his arm. I smiled slightly and grabbed it.

When we got to the dining pavillion there were only two people in there. Well one and a half I guess. Jason and a centaur stood by a table talking. Jason turned and smiled at me and I waved. Piper came running and hugged Jason around the waist.

"Whoa! What's up Pipes?" Jason laughed. Piper hugged his waist tighter.

"We need to run! I made Nico mad!"

"Why in Hades would you do that?!" Jason said, actually looking worried for his life. Piper groaned and shrugged digging her face in his chest.

"I blame my mom. Nico and Will were being adorable and so absolutely oblivious to their feelings toward each other so I said awe. I can't control that! It's a daughter of Aphrodite thing! When Will walked away Nico flipped."

"Why am I in danger?"

"I told him that you told me his secret."

"Piper! I didn't tell you! That was Annabeth!" Jason yelled, exasperated. I looked up at Leo confused. He looked confused until a look of recognition hit his face and he smirked.

"What's going on?" I whispered, barely being heard over Jason and Piper's bickering. The centaur left as soon as Piper showed up.

"Nico is, um, well he is batting for the other team let's say."

I looked at Leo even more confused.

"He is gay."

"He didn't seem very happy from Piper's story." I said, tilting my head slightly. Leo ran a hand over his face but I could see his smirk.

"You're adorable." he muttered. I almost didn't hear him. My face burned slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nico likes guys."

"Wait, he is homosexual?"

"Ya."

"Mortals do that now?"

"Ya. Wait! What?"

"Well sometimes gods and goddesses had affairs with people of the same sex. Most popular was Zeus and Ganymede."

"First; I did not know that, second; it is hilarious to hear you say the word sex,-" Leo laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're such a child."

"-third; have you ever, you know, uh…"

"Liked the same sex."

"Ya." Leo snorted. I thought for a minute. It took a while to go over three thousand years.

"The gods never sent a girl to Ogygia."

"I mean before that."

"You mean three thousand years ago?" I asked, laughing slightly. Leo snorted again.

"Ya."

"No I don't think so."

"Good."

"Good? You have something against homosexuals?"

"No! It's just… nevermind. Let's get you food."

_Review and I'll post another chapter!_


	3. The Stolls, Katie, and Plants

_Oh My Gods! I am so sorry guys for not posting in so long! I totally forgot about this story. I finished the chapter a few minutes ago so the ending is kinda rushed. I hope so of you are still reading!_

_I am in the process of writing so many other stories for Percy Jackson, Twilight, and Harry Potter. I am trying to finish one of them so I can post it!_

_Thanks for still reading after such a long gap. You guys are awesome!_

_I don't own HoO or PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan and the Greeks._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 3

As I ate Leo tapped the table. I watched him as his leg shook and he looked everywhere. I rolled my eyes but smirked slightly. I kept eating but his leg was starting to shake more.

"Leo!" I sighed. I grabbed his knee and held his leg still. His attention snapped to me. "Would you calm down? You are freaking me out."

"Sorry." he said quickly. I rolled my eyes again and let go of his leg.

"You are so ADHD." I muttered standing and throwing out my food. Leo followed me like a lost puppy. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled brightly.

"Let's go! I want to show you around the camp and properly introduce you to my friends." Leo smiled. I smiled slightly and he put his arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the dining pavillion.

Time Skip

"Have I seen the whole camp yet?" I asked after an hour. Leo held up two fingers.

"Two more things to do and then I will introduce you to people."

"Gods Leo. I'm not your puppy." I complained. Leo just grinned at me. We walked a little farther and came upon huge fields of strawberries.

"And this my dear Calypso is the strawberry fields."

"Wow." I muttered. The plants made me miss my garden. I looked up at Leo. "It's-"

"Beautiful? Enchanting? Majestic?" a girl asked behind me. I turned to see a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes. She had dirt all over her face, clothes, and hands. She wore a camp t-shirt and shorts.

"Jeez, Katie. It's just plants." another boy said walking up to the girl, with another boy. Both boys looked almost exactly the same, brown curly hair and blue eyes, except the one who talked was shorter.

"How could you say that to a daughter of Demeter?! There is seriously something wrong up there Connor!" she said pointing to his head. I smirked slightly. The other boy wrapped his arm around Katie's waist.

"I don't think they are just plants." he said innocently. Katie looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Suck up." she muttered and kissed his cheek. She turned to me and smiled. "I'm Katie Gardner."

"Calypso." I smiled back. She looked confused for a second.

"You don't look like Calypso."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean from the movie, you know."

"Movie?" I asked even more confused. The two boys gave me a weird look and Leo laughed. He bent down to my ear.

"Remember the play on the screen I told you about?" he whispered. It sent chills down my spine. I looked up at him.

"That's a movie?"

"Ya."

"There is a movie about me?" I asked. Leo nodded. "Weird."

"Well, Calypso. I'm Connor Stoll and let me say, you are hot." Connor winked. Leo's grip tightened around my shoulders protectively.

"No really I'm fine. My island was a lot warmer than this so actually I am a little cold. But thanks for your concern." I thanked. Everyone laughed except me and Connor. Connor just looked really confused.

"No, I meant you are attractive." Connor said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, thanks for that too?" I muttered. Leo flinched.

"Wow! First girl that actually accepted your compliment- well sort of." the other boy laughed. I looked up to see Connor elbow him in the ribs.

"Shut up!" he muttered.

"I'm Travis." the taller boy said. I nodded.

"Well, Calypso. We should get going." Leo sighed and pulled me away from the people. "I saved the best for last, Sunshine."

I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname but let it go. Leo led me to the cabins. We walked to his cabin. He told me to wait outside. He ran inside and came out with something in his hand but he kept his fist clenched around it so I couldn't see it. I looked at him expectantly.

"Come on. The surprise is this way." Leo said wrapping my hand in his. His hands were so warm and comforting that my heart skipped. He pulled me back the way we came. We went back to the strawberry fields and he pulled me to where the woods met the fields.

In front of us was a patch of dirt that was churned up. I raised an eyebrow at Leo. He grinned at me and opened his hand. There was a packet of seeds in his hands that had a picture of a flower I have never seen before.

"Surprise!" he yelled. I looked at Leo confused before it clicked in my head. I gaped at him. Then my hands flew over my mouth.

"Oh my gods! You got me flowers?!" I squealed. Leo nodded and grabbed my wrist, placing the pack of unknown flowers in my hand.

"Well I thought you would like to grow them instead of me getting already picked flowers for you." he smirked. I clutched the the seeds in my hands.

"You are incredible, Leo Valdez."

"Oh I know."

_Please Review! 4 reviews and I will write another chapter!_


End file.
